1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention relates to a secondary battery, and more particularly, to a pouch-type secondary battery having improved safety, improved appearance, and easy to manufacture.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, secondary batteries have been variously used as power sources of portable electronic devices. As portable electronic devices are used in various fields, a demand on secondary batteries rapidly increases. The secondary battery is rechargeable and thus can be used many times. Therefore, the secondary battery is economically and environmentally effective, and thus the use of the secondary battery is being promoted.
On the other hand, a material such as lithium having high reactivity is included within the secondary battery, and therefore, the safety of the secondary battery may be problematic in the handling of the secondary battery. Accordingly, various studies have been conducted to improve the safety of the secondary battery.